survivor_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Teresa Cooper
| hometown = Jackson, Georgia | occupation = Flight Attendant | season = Greece | tribes = | place = 5/24 | alliances = Puka Puka Alliance (affiliated) | challenges = 9 | votesagainst = 13 | days = 36 | }} Teresa Wright "T-Bird" Cooper is a contestant from Survivor: Greece. Emerging as the break out hero of her season, Teresa became a popular castaway after the continuous eliminations of her allies. Her likability enabled her to reach the merge while her tenacity became the large factor that got her to the Final Five. Because she was so liked and respected by the majority alliance, when she was unable to win immunity, they quickly voted her out for being a huge threat to win. Survivor: Greece Placed on the Bayon tribe, Teresa used her motherly instincts to take care of the camp and her tribemates. She quickly made bonds with Eddie Fox and even Woo Hwang, and was in a good position around camp, keeping things tidy and providing supplies. Being on the Bayon tribe, Teresa stayed safe for a long time, however, the game truly started to pick up for Teresa after Bayon's second loss on Day 12. Before going to tribal that night, Teresa flocked to the other older tribe members Joe del Campo, Jenna Lewis, and Michelle Tesauro. Wanting to be in a comfortable place, Teresa planned to join their side of the vote and vote out one of the younger members. However, at Tribal Council, Sarah Lacina stirred up trouble and labeled communication problems as the reason the tribe lost, and even started to argue with Joe. Surprisingly, the tribal discussions ended up causing a rift between Teresa and Joe, and unbeknownst to her, Joe went on to vote against her. Teresa innocently threw her vote to Brice, but thankfully she survived in a close 5-4-1-1, and Joe was sent home. Devastated at the loss of her close ally, Teresa became downtrodden all the way until the next day, where Jeff announced that a tribe swap would occur. Wanting to stay on the Bayon tribe, Teresa pleaded to be chosen by Spencer Bledsoe in the schoolyard pick. She got her wish, and stayed on the Bayon tribe with friend Eddie and enemy Brice Johnston. While settling into the new Bayon camp, Teresa tried to mend the wounds of the last tribal by spending more time with Michelle and later even reconciled with Brice. On Day 16, Jeff announced a Double Tribal Council twist where the teams would compete for individual immunity on each tribe. Determined to win, Teresa outlasted the rest of the Bayon tribe and won herself individual immunity. At Bayon's Tribal Council, Teresa had no clue who to vote for, despite bonds with the others, and threw her vote to Kelley Wentworth. Michelle ended up being eliminated instead, devastating Teresa. Despite now being on the bottom, Teresa's luck turned around as Bayon gained a winning streak, sending Teresa into the merge with main allies Spencer and Jenna Lewis. At the merge, Ashley remained loyal to her allies, especially after she was able to negate seven votes at the first Tribal Council. Despite her pledged loyalty, Peter flipped and the alliance crumbled as both Hope and Kelly Sharbaugh left in succession. However, Ashley was able to win multiple Individual Immunities, saving herself from getting the ax. Luckily for her, she was able to integrate with the majority Minorities Alliance after successfully voting out Alexis Maxwell and convinced the co-leaders J'Tia Taylor and Stacey Powell to vote out Brad, as she viewed him as the biggest threat to reach the Final Tribal Council. Later, she joined them in turning on Peter and Ghandia Johnson. Right after Ghandia's blindside, tragically Jenny was forced to be medically evacuated because of her injuries from a previous challenge, upsetting Ashley immensely. With a final tearful goodbye, Ashley bid her dear friend a favor by having her torch snuffed. The next day, Ashley believed she was placed on the outs. However, she wanted to fight to stay in the game and talked to fellow blondes Alecia Holden and Kelly Goldsmith about joining forces and creating the Blonde Alliance to overthrow J'Tia and Stacey. After she failed to win immunity again, she continued trying to persuade the blondes to unite with her. However, they all deemed Ashley too likable to continue, and unanimously voted her out at the following Tribal Council. She became the fourteenth voted out and eight juror. At the Final Tribal Council, she questioned the finalists on why she would vote for one of them. Satisfied with the answers, she returned to the jury section and when casting a vote for a winner, she chose Stacey, who'd lose in a 5-3-1 vote. Voting History 1:At the Immunity Challenge, Jeff Probst revealed that the last three remaining would be granted individual immunity. Teresa became one of the last three. 2:At the Survivor Auction, she won the reward of being granted individual immunity while there. Trivia *Teresa was the only person to cast a vote against Cydney Gillon during the season. References Category:Survivor: Greece Category:5th Place Category:Bayon Tribe Category:Aphrodite Tribe Category:Greece Jury Members